Sueños
by Annie Parker
Summary: .Sueño 27: Miedo. Su aspecto, si es que era posible, se vio aún más excéntrico que hacía minutos atrás, cuando su cabello era libre para bailar con el viento y sus labios para cantar para ellos..CedricLuna viñetas para 30vicios en lj. NOTA! Leer por favor
1. Escape

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía._  
_

_Escape  
_

De manera súbita aligeró el paso y giró a su derecha, en unos pocos minutos se vería con la rubia en las orillas del lago. Por lo general pasaban algunos días de la semana juntos, a petición suya.

A Cedric Diggory le gustaba pasar el rato con Luna Lovegood. Le gustaba hablar sobre animales inexistentes para el resto de las personas y desconectarse de la realidad a su lado.

Para él, estar con Luna Lovegood era un _escape_ total de la realidad. Se sentía incluso un ignorante a su lado, a pesar de que ella tuviera tan sólo doce años y él dieciséis. Le gustaba también sonreír ante sus creencias y creer también, aunque fuera sólo por un instante en todos aquellos animalitos que creía existentes.

Después de sonreír un par de veces a las jóvenes que se encontraba por el camino llegó al árbol donde pasaban el rato. Y debajo de él estaba ella, con su ya tan conocida mirada soñadora.

-Hola Cedric –le saludó con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas sonrosadas, no sabía con certeza si el sonrojo de sus mejillas había sido provocado si bien por el calor.. o por el hecho de su presencia.

-¿Qué tal Luna?

-Mis aretes desaparecieron esta mañana, creo que pudo ser algún _loknop_, mi padre me dijo que les gustaba robar cosas por las noches..

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras la observaba hablar: sin prisas, analizando cada palabra antes de decirla y sonriéndole de vez en cuando, con la mirada ingenua fija en la suya.

-Tendré que dejar bajo llave mis cosas entonces.

-Es una buena idea, aunque no estoy segura del todo que te pueda garantizar total seguridad, estas criaturas se las ingenian para alcanzar todo lo que quieran.

Rió de buena gana mientras ella se sonrojaba notablemente, no era cosa que le pasara comunmente pero por una extraña razón siempre le sucedía frente a él. Y él, fingió no darle importancia.

-Entonces son unas criaturas realmente testarudas.

-Sí.. testarudas e ingeniosas.

Silencio.

El silencio fue acompañado con ciertas miradas de incomodidad y sonrojos prolongados por parte de cierta Ravenclaw, sonrisas extrañas por parte de un Hufflepuff y risas lejanas por parte de un grupo de Slytherins.

La rubia se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja mientras bajaba su varita y la llevaba a sus manos.

Observó como jugueteaba con ella mientras su sonrojo iba desapareciendo paulatinamente, y como sus ojos brillaban con un destello particular mientras que sus cabellos caían de manera graciosa sobre su rostro.

Y en ese momento, como siempre le sucedía después de escucharla hablar sobre los nuevos animales, sintió tan sólo por un instante que la niña le gustaba. Y como siempre le sucedía, creyó por un instante que el sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

Pues así empieza otra serie de 30 viñetas/drabbles/pne shots pero ahora.. sobre Cedric Diggory y Luna Lovegood. 

Sé lo que piensan.. que quiero emparejar a Luna con todos u.u.. pero es inevitable! Esta chica se presta para estar con cualquier chico jeje, bueno, la idea surgió a partir de un fic que había leido hace tiempo ya sobre ésta pareja (es La cara oculta de la Luna, el link en mis favoritos) y se me ocurrió hacer otra tabla para 30vicios en livejournal (sólo que ahora utilizando la tabla básica) para ésta singular pareja nn.

Espero que en verdad sea de su agrado.. y sí lo es o no lo es, no duden en dejar review!

Háganme saber sus sugerencias, dudas, críticas, tomatazos o felicitaciones.. lo que sea es bienvenido.

Gracias por leer :D

**Annie Parker**


	2. Frasco

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía.

_Frasco_

Luna Lovegood nunca se había caracterizado por ser precisamente normal, sus extrañas creencias y su peculiar modo de hablar provocaban las burlas y el rechazo de sus compañeros. Aunque a ella nunca le había importado del todo.

Ella era una soñadora. Y como buena soñadora, soñaba de noche y de día, soñaba que en realidad, en _su_ realidad, nadie le molestaba y tenía un par de amigos. Y Cedric Diggory era uno de ellos.

Nunca había cruzado palabras con el apuesto joven, tal vez un par de miradas, pero a pesar de la falta de comunicación, sentía un extraño afecto hacia el Hufflepuff de 7º grado.

Le inspiraba cierta confianza, como si nada malo le pudiera suceder a su lado. Sabía que había sido seleccionado para el Torneo de los Tres Magos y eso confirmaba sus sospechas, si él había combatido contra un dragón¿cómo no podría hacerlo contra un snorckack de asta arrugada?

Soñaba que reían, que salían en busca de limps de cresta morada junto a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.. sin Hermione Granger, ella nunca le había caído muy bien la verdad. Su mente cerrada aunque llena de conocimientos hacía que chocaran notablemente.. a pesar de que habían hablado sólo una vez.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y se abrazó con fuerza así misma, tenía frío y bastante, alguno de los jóvenes que le hacían bromas le había robado sus abrigos dejándole tan sólo uno bastante delgado.

Nunca se quejaba, sabía que al final de cuentas le regresarían sus cosas y así todos estaban felices, los jóvenes se divertían, ella recuperaba sus cosas.. no había nada más que decir.

Fijó la vista en sus zapatos, en busca de pukies invernales, su padre le había dicho que sólo aparecían en invierno –de ahí su nombre- y adoraban los zapatos negros ya que creían que les brindaban calor.

Entonces aminoró el paso por si algunos pobres e indefensos pukies se encontraban refugiados en sus zapatos, no deseaba que ellos sufrieran el mismo frío que ella. Y así se dirigió a su sala común con el paso lento y pausado, observando sus zapatos.

No sabía si los bichitos eran invisibles o no, pero parecía lo más probable, ya que estaba segura de que sentía sus zapatos un poco más pesados de lo normal.

Un olor desconocido llegó a sus fosas nasales, olía.. olía siendo despreocupados, bastante bien, provocando que después de varios minutos de ensimismamiento, levantara la vista.

Tal fue su sorpresa que abrió sus ojos bastante, Cedric Diggory estaba justo a su lado, sonriéndole. Y lo mejor de todo es que no era un sueño.

-¿Luna Lovegood? –preguntó con voz ronca pero a la vez suave, la jovencita asintió con timidez, sin pronunciar palabra -. Soy Cedric Diggory.

Le tendió la mano y la chica la estrechó débilmente, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y se sonrojó levemente, claro que sabía que era Cedric Diggory, dudaba que alguien en Hogwarts no supiera de su existencia.

-Mucho gusto –contestó luego de soltar su mano.

-El gusto es totalmente mío señorita.

La niña sonrió al joven y siguió caminando a paso lento, incitándolo con la mirada a que la siguiera. Y así lo hizo, a su misma velocidad, justo a su lado.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó algo incómoda, tal vez sólo venía a reírse de alguno de sus comentarios aunque presentía que no era así, Cedric Diggory nunca se había caracterizado por ser de ese tipo de personas.

-La verdad sí, me dijeron que eres la más indicada para decirme qué es esto..

Sacó un pequeño _frasco_ de su bolsillo derecho y se lo entregó a la rubia, quién lo examinó cuidadosamente, unas pequeñas criaturitas de color blanco, casi transparente, saltaban tratando de escapar.

-Estaban en mis zapatos esta mañana.

Una mueca de asombro apareció en el rostro de la niña y le sonrió abiertamente al joven, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos y la mirada soñadora.

-Por ellos caminaba lento, no quería pisarlos, son Pukies invernales y piensan que los zapatos negros les brindan calor –explicó rápidamente devolviendole el envase.

Pero el joven se los devolvió con una sonrisa divertida.

-Todos tuyos Luna.

La sonrisa de la ojigris se ensanchó, si es que eso era posible, y contuvo las ganas de abrazar al joven, la verdad, no supo de dónde habían provenido las ganas.

-Muchas gracias.

Se guardó el _frasco_ en un bolsillo que llevaba dentro de la túnica y le dio unos suaves golpecitos, tendría que conseguir algunos zapatos negros que ya no le quedaran para dejarlos ahí, casi daba por seguro que tenía unos guardados en su habitación, le mandaría una carta a su padre explicándole la situación para que se los enviara lo más pronto posible.

-¿Y cómo sabes qué son? –preguntó él tratando de entablar conversación.

-Bueno, mi padre me lo ha dicho, además salió en la edición pasada de "El quisquilloso", la revista de mi padre –contestó no sin un deje de orgullo en su voz.

-Creo que tengo que comprar la revista más seguido.

-Así aprenderás más cosas sobre las criaturas mágicas aún no registradas –le dijo la rubia.

El chico se limitó a sonreír mientras seguían caminando, a una velocidad mínima. Era una situación extraña: Luna Lovegood y Cedric Diggory, juntos gracias a un pequeño _frasco_ repleto de bichitos inexistentes para el Ministerio. Y aunque ella nunca lo creyera, y probablemente nadie lo haría, aquella escena había sido ya predecida en los sueños de Cedric Diggory.

* * *

Buenas! 

Aquí estoy de nuevo, con otra viñeta sobre esta interesante e inusual pareja . Fue escrito mucho antes de haber creado la tabla de 30vicios, y terminado hoy.

Dejando la modestia a un lado digo que me gustó bastante, jeje, amo a Luna caray, y amo a Cedric también. En fin, dejando la modestia y las notas personales a un lado, les agradezco que hayan leído mi humilde historia, creada por una neurótica joven que trata de que Luna tenga un romance cfon todos los personajes masculinos de Harry Potter.

Lo olvidaba! Una pequeña aclaración.. los limps de cresta morada, y los pukies invernales son pura invención mía.

Ahora sí.. háganme saber sus sugerencias, dudas, críticas, tomatazos o felicitaciones.. lo que sea es bienvenido, ya saben.

Un beso!

**Annie Parker**


	3. Cartas

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía.**  
**

**Notas:** Continuación de "Frasco"

_Cartas_

Tenía que informarle todo a su padre, y rápidamente. Pero claro, era comprensible, no todos los días uno de los campeones de Hogwarts (llamado internamente por algunas alumnas como "el chico de mis sueños") se te acercaba y hablaba. Y encima te regalaba un frasco repleto de pukies invernales.

Así que, con el frasco de bichejos en su bolsillo izquierdo y una sonrisa que irradiaba alegría en el rostro, partió hacia su Sala Común, aún con la mirada de Cedric Diggory fija en ella y su andar danzarín.

Contestó lo más rápido que pudo el acertijo para acceder a la Sala Común y corrió a su habitación. Rebuscó en su baúl algún pergamino en blanco y una pluma nueva, ya que la que tenía estaba bastante desgastada, sacó su tintero del primer cajón de su mesita de noche y empezó a escribir:

"_Queridísimo padre:_

_Te tengo grandes noticias¿adivina quién tiene un frasco con pukies invernales dentro¡Yo papá! (imagíname sonriendo con un frasco en las manos). Hoy Cedric Diggory, quién por si no lo sabías, es uno de los campeones de Hogwarts, se acercó a mí y me entregó el frasco. Además dijo que compraría tu revista para saber más cosas sobre animales, parece que quiere saber tanto como tú papá._

_Estaré alimentándolos y cuidándolos para llevártelos en vacaciones de invierno, los mandaría por lechuza pero temo que algún Nogg se los robe a la lechuza, ya sabes como son._

_Bueno.. eso era todo¡nos veremos pronto papi!_

_Con amor,_

_ Luna Lovegood"  
_

Sonrió cariñosamente a los bichitos y dejó el envase dentro de su baúl, justo al lado de su colección de piedras extrañas. Dobló con cuidado el pergamino que tenía en las manos y lo cerró herméticamente.

Ignoró los rostros de extrañez de sus compañeras de habitación al verla tan sonriente, y así como había entrado, salió de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Caminó con más pausa, por los no tan transitados pasillos del castillo, dirigiéndose hacia la Lechucería.

No pudo evitar buscar con la mirada, mientras caminaba, al joven que le había obsequiado, sin dudas, uno de los mejores regalos de su vida, pero su búsqueda fue en vano. El Hufflepuff debía encontrarse en el Gran Comedor, ya que era la hora de la cena.

Un poco más desanimada que al inicio de su caminata, llegó a la Lechucería, y para su desgracia lo primero que pudo percibir fue el fuerte olor a lechuza que destilaba el lugar. Frunció el ceño mientras se tapaba la nariz y caminaba entre restros de _cartas _que nunca llegaron a su destino, plumas de todos colores y otras cosas que no creo que quieran ser escuchadas.

Una lechuza de color crema y tamaño medio, se le acercó para después darle un picotazo a modo de saludo.

-Dásela a papá, Laye. Por favor –añadió acariciándole el plumaje.

La lechuza ululó alegremente, la chica ensanchó su sonrisa y le tendió la carta.

Miró fijamente como el animal emprendía vuelo y cada vez se hacía más pequeño, recordándole cómo desaparecían de la misma manera, los jugadores de Quidditch. Sabía que Cedric Diggory era un jugador.

Y en ese instante comprendió todo, supo que debía apoyar al buscador de Hufflepuff, en todos los partidos, a modo de agradecimiento. Y así, él quizás se fijaría en ella y no le hablaría sólo para consultas sobre animales fantásticos.

* * *

La inspiración me tomó por sorpresa hoy. Iba a publicar otra viñeta pero, aparte de que aún no está terminada, creo que lo mejor era publicar ésta, ya que es la continuación de _Frasco_.

Aclaro que los Nogg, y los Pukies invernales son invención mía.

Espero que les guste :D

Y si les gustó o no.. dejen sus comentarios, sólo den click en GO y escriban lo que piensen. Se los agradezco mucho

Un beso!

**Annie Parker**


	4. Celos

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía

_Celos_

Suspiró al tiempo que observaba como Cho Chang bajaba las escaleras, con su túnica de gala bien puesta y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, su grupo de amigas la rodeaba con grititos de emoción mientras ella se sonrojaba ante los comentarios que le hacían y que los demás alumnos no llegaban a escuchar, pero casi todos predecían que le comentaban los rumores que ya todos sabían: que al parecer Cedric Diggory se le declararía esa noche.

Volvió su vista al pequeño frasco vacío que tenía en sus manos y lo acarició lentamente. Suspiró de nuevo.

Sentía_celos_, y no precisamente por que la asiática podía asistir al baile o porque podía usar una bonita túnica nueva, sino por que Cedric Diggory la había invitado. No era que el Hufflepuff le gustara, claro que no, solamente le parecía una persona.. atractiva.

Una de las actividades favoritas de Luna era mirarlo entrenar desde su ventana, le gustaba apoyarlo en silencio durante los partidos de Quidditch y le gustaba sonreír al recordarlo con su cabello revuelto y la snitch en las manos.

Sintió como se sonrojaba ante tales pensamientos y hechó un último vistazo a las demás Ravenclaws que bajaban sonrientes las escaleras, vestidas elegantemente. A ella no le interesaba el baile en lo más mínimo, la verdad era que ni siquiera sabía bailar como era "correcto y normal".

Lo único que le interesaba era saber si el joven que le robaba muchas veces el sueño, mas sin embargo no le gustaba, tenía un romance con la Ravenclaw de sexto curso. Había escuchado rumores de que sí lo tenían, y que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en las afueras del castillo.

Se imaginó así misma sentada bajo un árbol, mientras Diggory llegaba y se sentaba a su lado, él se encontraba más guapo que nunca, su cabello estaba algo despeinado y su sonrisa más radiante que nunca. La miraba con calidez, con cariño.

Sin siquiera notarlo se encontró suspirando. Pero no, Cedric Diggory no le gustaba. Suspiraba porque le aliviaba saber que Cedric Diggory no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. No, por supuesto que no. No le gustaban sus ojos que le inspiraban seguridad, ni su sonrisa encantadora. Tampoco le gustaba el hecho de que era un campeón de Hogwarts y por lo tanto, era un triunfador.

Simplemente le atraía. Y la atracción y el gusto son dos cosas muy diferentes. O al menos para la rubia, lo eran.

Sencillamente sentía _celos _porque sentía que Cho Chang no merecía estar con él, no porque ella deseara con todas sus fuerzas estar a su lado, abrazarle como seguramente ella lo haría, ni besarle siquiera una vez.

No. Cedric Diggory no le gustaba.

* * *

Por fin me digno a aparecer, sí, sé que merezco su ira en mi contra por a ver abandonado tanto tiempo las viñetitas pero últimamente no tengo tiempo ni para mi almita. La escuela, las actividades extras, las fiestas.. (a pesar de todo, soy una persona activamente social xD).. y bueno, un pequeño factor que me había atacado: la rebeldía de mi musa. Al parecer creyó que abusé de ella y decidió abandonarme por un bueen tiempo, pero para mi furtuna hoy regresó y me brindó bastantes ideas como para dejar de poner atención en varias clases y escribir viñetitas a más no poder.

Espero que no estén demasiado molestos conmigo y disfruten de esta viñetita que está hecha con mucho cariño y amor .

**Annie Parker **


	5. Miedo

_Miedo_

Sus cuerpos descansaban en el pasto de los jardines de Hogwarts, mientras la luna observaba, silenciosa pero atenta a su homónima y al chico de cabellos cobrizos que últimamente la visitaba con mucha más frecuencia que antes.

Por lo general pasaban bastante rato ahí, estaban desde que ella llegaba a espiarlos sin ser notada, y se iban cuando sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse por sí solos. Sólo entonces la luna decidía que era tiempo de retirarse, con una sonrisa que no era visible por todos y dejando un suspiro de anhelo que sólo era escuchado por aquellos que en verdad le prestaban atención.

-Entonces mañana es la segunda prueba... –inició quedamente la niña después de un rato de silencio, y su voz casi pareció un susurro del viento.

-Sí.. –contestó su acompañante mientras se incorporaba.

La dueña de la cabellera rubia imitó al joven y en un hábil movimiento, tal vez demasiado delicado para una niña de doce años, se puso a su lado.

-Ten cuidado –suplicó, mientras su rostro se ruborizaba y en su mirada se reflejaba el _miedo_ que sentía ante la sola idea de perderlo.

El Hufflepuff esbozó una sonrisa tímida ante su preocupación y le acarició el rostro en un acto de pura inocencia.

-Lo tendré¿crees que seré capaz de dejarte aquí?

-No.. estoy segura de que no lo harás –respondió mientras su sonrojo disminuía, su mirada iba perdiendo el brillo de aquel temor al perderlo, y sintió como pronto todo estaba mejor.

Casi suspiró de alivio al escuchar sus palabras, pero al no poder hacerlo, esbozó una de esas sonrisas que significan más que mil suspiros juntos, y su aspecto, si es que era posible, se vio aún más excéntrico que hacía minutos atrás, cuando su cabello era libre para bailar con el viento y sus labios para cantar para ellos.

El chico se colocó frente a ella, exactamente a la altura de sus ojos, y con una delicadeza a la que no estaba acostumbrado a usar con Cho Chang, tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, Luna.

Su voz era clara, fuerte y grave como siempre lo había sido, y Luna agradeció infinitamente estar sentada y que él la tuviera entre sus manos, porque de no ser así, probablemente se hubiera asombrado tanto que la caída que sufriría sería catastrófica.

No fue capaz de abrir la boca, ni siquiera para agradecerle sus palabras, ni siquiera para tomar una bocanada de aire y así respirar hondamente.. o tal vez para suspirar. Tan sólo escrutó su mirada buscando algún deje de burla, pero su búsqueda fue hecha en vano.

Podía escuchar su respiración, incluso sentirla hacerle cosquillas en la punta de la nariz, porque sin saber la razón, el chico estaba a centímetros de su rostro, con media sonrisa, aún sosteniéndola con las manos.

Y de nuevo, sin saber la razón, y sin importarle hacer las cosas sin pensar, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquello que acababa de descubrir y que según sabía era llamado amor.

* * *

Lo sé.. merezco de lo peor!! Siento no actualizar hacía taaaaaanto tiempo, pero ahora que por fin salí de vacaciones (gracias Dios!) la inspiración me ha visitado, y espero que ahora sí me apoye y se compadezca de mí y me de unas cuantas ideas más.

Quiero agradecerles infinitamente su apoyo y les pido una disculpa sincera por haceros esperar tanto, y a varios por no contestar sus reviews. Pero por aquí se los digo: GRACIAS! No tienen idea de como me animan a seguir (con o sin inspiración) y por eso mismo estoy explotando a mi musa ahora que se dignó a aparecer.

Un beso y lo siento otra vez.

Ah! Y otra cosa.. disfruten la viñeta que ha sido escrita con mucho cariño para todos ustedes

** Annie Parker **


	6. IMPORTANTE!

**NOTA**

Chicas, lamento muchísimo y como no tienen idea la tardanza en aparecer. La verdad era que tenía planeado actualizar el día de navidad, con una viñeta navideña (que por cierto ya está escrita), pero por fallas de mi pc, no había podido subirla. Y así, finalmente después de días de fallas y demás, mi computadora, no dio para más y se descompuso totalmente, dejándome sin todo lo que tenía guardado en ella (bocetos de las próximas viñetas, fics nuevos que estaban en proceso..)

No se imaginan lo deprimente que fue, saber que días de inspiración momentánea, donde escribía todo lo que podía, para ustedes y para mí, habían desaparecido así nomás, sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. Por el momento, estaré tratando de recuperar el tiempo y la información perdida empezando de nuevo, por lo que, si mis actualizaciones eran lentas, ahora para mi desgracia, lo serán más, no sólo por la inspiración, si no que sin computadora no es nada fácil actualizar.

Espero con toodo mi corazón, que los técnicos hagan algo bueno y no hagan más que formatear la computadora, sino que, intenten salvar, aunque sea las viñetas que aún no había terminado.

Sin más, se despide una escritora deprimida, apenada y frustrada.


End file.
